Piston
|stack=Yes:64 |hexvalue=33 |decvalue=21 }}Pistons are one-block mechanisms capable of pushing most blocks. They are Redstone-activated blocks and require the most other items to make than other Redstone blocks. Pistons can face all six directions: up, down, north, east, south, and west. Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} Used In |box1-5= |box1-8= }} Functionality *Pistons will be facing the Player when placed. *Pistons are redstone triggered. When powered, their wooden surface extends outwards by 1 block, pushing up to a maximum of 12 blocks. *Similarly, if a block pushed by a piston is pushed into a player/mob, the player/mob will get pushed if there is space. If there is no space, the block will start to occupy the same space as the player/mob and cause suffocation if the block is opaque. *When blocks are pushed by a piston, they are momentarily non-solid and cause any players/items on the moving block to fall through the moving block. *Pistons can be used to toggle fluid flows like a flood gate by extending into or retracting from the space where the fluid would flow through. *Pistons can push Minecarts and Boats. Note that if the minecart is on a rail, the rail will also get pushed, making it a drop. *Pistons are usually used to create doors or traps such as massive opening pits. *Adding a Slimeball to a Piston on a Crafting Table creates a Sticky Piston. Blocks *Some blocks cannot be pushed by Pistons and the piston head will not extend: Obsidian, Bedrock, and a Dispenser (probably a bug). *Pistons will not push blocks into The Void or the top of the map. *Pumpkins, Cobwebs and Jack-O-Lanterns are turned back into items when pushed. (If trying to create extendable/retractable lighting, one can use Glowstone instead.) *Melons will turn into slices if pushed by a piston. *Pistons cannot push water or lava, only obstruct it. A piston head extending into a water or lava source block will destroy the source block. *Pistons cannot push most blocks that are "attached to a block” such as levers, torches, redstone, signs, etc. They will be detached and drop as an item. Exceptions include: **Trapdoors, as long as their hinged side remains attached to a solid block in their new position; **Rails (and Powered Rail, Detector Rail) as long as they remain on top of a solid block in their new position. Rails will re-orient themselves after being pushed just as they do when placed manually. *Blocks that are attached to pushed blocks will be broken off unless the block which is now under/behind them is also acceptable; for example, torches can be placed on a "self-repairing" cobblestone structure. *Pistons cannot push a chain of blocks more than 12 blocks long, or else they will not extend. *If a block that is extended by a piston upwards by one and it does not obey physics, it will float in mid-air when the piston is retracted. *Pistons Corrupt in the Far Lands. See also *''Sticky Piston'' Trivia *If a piston pushes a gravity-affected block over a hole, the block will fall, even if attached to a sticky piston. *Pistons cannot be used to 'crush' players or mobs against walls. A piston will simply pass through them if this is attempted. However, blocks being pushed by piston will crush players and mobs and suffocate them, making it useful for traps. *Pistons were first introduced in the "Piston Mod", then they were implemented in the game officially. Gallery Category:Redstone-affected Blocks Category:Redstone Category:Blocks Category:Manufactured blocks Category:Blocks requiring Redstone Category:Redstone-related Blocks Category:Interactive blocks